the nightmare of love
by blackcrescent2
Summary: this a story of Cadence's nightmare coming back to get her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys it's me aging with another story MLP does not belong to me it belongs to hub network.**

Ch1. The nightmare of love returns.

When Cadence was a filly she had a nightmare of a person with chains all black she did not feared it because it look strange but it look like it had no feelings. Now she was older in now married and the nightmare she had was gone at least intel this happen. In the castle of the crystal pony's Cadence was sound asleep (in the dream of Cadence where am I how are you she ask? I'm am shadow and I am back to get you Cadence no! ) She awoken and woke up her husband he ask what's wrong Cadence she said that it was just a bad dream go back to sleep. Somewhere in the ever free forest I am free and now all of pony kind will fell in the darkness and become like me empty but first things first destroy the goddess of love.

And that was CH.1 and many more to come intel then review and or pm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys it's me aging with chapter 2 remember all credit for MLP goes to the hub network.**

Ch.2 Shadow is coming

In ponyville shadow know he could not get to Cadence the way he look so he went to an alley way excuses me miss but can you help me ask Shadow. The mare went in and said how can I help you it's easy all you have to do is die what awww is all she said before Shadow snap her neck. Then Shadow went disparate went in the dead pony's body and now was in control the body now that I look like one of them the next pony blood to be on my hands will be the goddess of love said Shadow. So he went to the train station to go to the castle wear Cadence lives at.

(Mean will at the crystal empire.)

Honey can I talk about something ask Cadence sure dear anything wrong ask Shining Amore. Well it's just that I fell like the nightmare I had is real I don't know why but after my bad dream I have been getting this chill. Well dear if that bad dream did come true then you know that I will do anything to protect you thanks she kissed him and they got back to work not knowing what is going to happen to them next.

Will that's it for this chapter intel next time guys review or pm. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys it's me aging with Ch.3 remember all credit for MLP goes to the hub network.**

Ch.3 Shadows destroys

(Finally I have arrived to the kingdom where the goddess of love live Shadow thought.) Now at the castle he told a lie at the guides and it was thing hi I am Star Shadow and I am here to ask princess Cadence some question he said in the pony's voice that he was possessing. They said sure in the thorn room of Cadence when he enter he got out of the body and knock out the guards lock the door and she said ant can't be oh yes dear girl I am here and now you're done he said. He want to her she was shaking in fear in the last then he did was place his hands on her and snap her neck and to make sure she was died he pick up one of the guard's sword and stepped it in her heart. Now she was dead and Shadow rule over all now pony's where like no emotion at all.

The end

Ok guy that's not all there will be a alternate ending to this story so intel then review and or pm.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys it's me aging with Ch. 4 remember all credit for MLP goes to the hub network.**

Ch.4 Love fights fear

(Finally I have arrived to the kingdom where the goddess of love live Shadow thought.) Now at the castle he told a lie at the guides and it was thing hi I am Star Shadow and I am here to ask princess Cadence some question he said in the pony's voice that he was possessing. They said sure in the thorn room of Cadence when he enter he got out of the body and knock out the guards lock the door. Cadence got up on her throne and said this how dear you knock out my people I might have been afraid of you but now I know what to do and stop you from hurting any pony with your darkness. With a flash of light form her horn she zipped Shadow and he started to bark apart before he was destroyed he said this no I was post to win. And with that Shadow was no more and thanks to Cadence the darkness has lost and now all ponies can be happy.

The end

Well that it for this story intel the next one review or PM.


End file.
